The Journeys We Take
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: "Please dont do this," I cried, trying to convince him how wrong this was. "I have to, I've got no other choice," he said and I screamed, not even registering that the shrill sound came from me.


**Hello all! This is my VERY FIRST Percy Jackson fic. I know not many people may like Luke butt I think he's great. I mean he died a hero! can't ask for more than that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Just my OC and the plot. **

_I ran up the stairs and into my room, locking the door and shoving the dresser against it. I heard banging on the door and whimpered before packing a rucksack with some essentials. _

_When I was sure I had everything I climbed out the window and down the fire escape. I jumped onto the shop awning and down onto Longwood Avenue. I ran as fast as I could, dodging through alleys and backsteets. _

_I crossed the river and ended up in Sound View Park. I found a large oak tree and climbed as high as I could, getting a birds eye view of the park. when I had scanned the area for danger I settled into the branch and pulled a bottle of water from my rucksack. _

_It was dusk, and I was trying to get some sleep when I heard a noise. I shot up and scanned the area, looking for any sign of life. I was about to give up when I saw a bush rustling. _

_"Who's there?" I asked, my voice ringing clearly in the quiet park. When I got no answer I climbed down the tree and walked around. I heard another noise behind me and I spun around, pulling out the kitchen knife I had stolen. _

_"Ok, you put down the knife and I'll put down the golf club," said a boy. He was around my age with sandy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He was probably a few inches taller than me but not much. _

_"Why should I trust you? Who says you're not gonna kill me the minute I drop my knife?" I said suspiciously. "Look if it makes you feel better I'll just put away my club. I trust you're not gonna kill me," he joked, putting the golf club down. _

_I gave him one more piercing look before putting my knife away. "Who are you anyway?" I asked, sitting at the base of the tree._

_ "I'm Luke. Luke Castellan. You are?" _

_"Delilah Richardson,"_

_"So what are you doing out here?" he asked, sitting down beside me. "I ran away from home. My mom is a complete phsyco when she starts drinking," I said, sighing and wringing my hands. I didn't even know why I was telling this complete stranger about my life problems but there was something about him tha made me trust him. _

_"My mom tried to take on the Oracle of Delphi. It didn't go to plan and she went mental, starts shouting out random stuff at random times," he said. I looked at him with doubt at the menation of the Oracle._

_He seemed to notice my incredulity and he laughed dryly. "I know you think it's crazy but it's not. All the Greek myths are true, they still exist. The Gods fall in love with mortals and have demigod children. My father is Hermes," he explained, smirking slightly at my incredulous expression. _

_"How do you know of you're a demigod? Are you on some strange medication or something? Cause you're definitely hallucinating," I snorted. "Well I'm not on any meds, it's all true. I can pick a lock without a key or pin," he boasted. _

_"Really? How impressive. Everyone in my street knows how to pick a lock," I said sarcastically. "You don't believe me? I'll show you," he said, standing up and walking towards the park gate. _

_I followed down a street to an empty house. "Try the door and see if it's open," he said. I pulled on the handle but it wouldn't open. "Ok, watch and learn," he smirked. He put his hand on the deadbolt and it just popped open. _

_"Now do you believe me?" _

_"I..I...yeah. How else do you know you're a demigod?" I asked. "Well, you'll more than likely have ADHD, dyslexia, can't really stick to one school, that kinda stuff," he explained._

_I thought back on all the events of my life. Now that I thought about it I had been expelled from every school I'd ever been to, I had serious problems reading and I could never sit still. Even now I wasn't completely still. _

_"Yeah I think I might be like you. How do you know who your parent is?" I asked, my attention completely focused on Luke. "Well it depends. Do you like flying in an airplane?" he asked and I shook my head._

_ "Not Zues then. Do you like dark things, like skulls and bones and stuff like that?" _

_"Ew no,"_

_"Music?" _

_"Yeah but I'm no good," _

_"Are you absolutely terrified of spiders?" _

_"Not really," _

_"I dunno, we might find out soon," he shrugged. "What do you mean _we_? Who said I had any intention of going anywhere with you?" I said defensively. "Look, you won't last very long on your own if you're a demigod. Monsters will try to kill you at every available moment," he sighed, running his hand through his hair._

_"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've practically been doing it for years," I snapped, glaring at him. _

_"I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself. It's just I know what it's like out there. I'm 13 and I've been wandering around since I was 9. I made it from Wesport to The Bronx without getting killed but I'm lucky. I've faced countless monsters and I know what they're like. if you wanna go out in your own then fine but I wouldn't recommend it. Safety in numbers and all that jazz,"_

_I mulled his words over in my mind before grudgingly agreeing. There was no way I could survive without this guy. He knew so much more than I did. _

_"Fine I'll travel with you," I sighed. He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand for me to take. He pulled me up and started walking for the river. _

_"Where are you going?" I asked as we walked along the river bank. "I've got a little shelter up the river where we can sleep tonight," he explained, stopping at a tree and walking around it. _

_"Here it is," he said and I took my time to take it all in. Basically it was a tepee, with the skin of what looked like a deer being held up by strong branches. "This is impressive," I said. _

_"I wasn't expecting company so it's quite small but it'll do," he said, climbing into the tepee. I followed him in and found a comfortable spot I placed my rucksack under my head and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep with the sound of the river._

**There's chapter one. Hope you all like it. Please read and review. **


End file.
